


soft as shadows we'll become

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, Extinction, Gen, I finished up this short at around 12:16 am, Short One Shot, Unknown Disaster, lots of implications, maybe typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: "Yeah? I'm here. Talk to me."





	soft as shadows we'll become

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Cyborg goes by she/her, Aloe goes by he/him and Ion goes by it/its.
> 
> I was listening to Porter Robinson's album 'Worlds' after so long and while listening I just thought of how cool Cyborg, Ion, and Aloe are. 
> 
> So here's a quick drabble! I hope its okay.

He was crumbling just like all the debris that surrounded him.

"Aloe...! Come on, don't quit on me now!" Cyborg yelled, squeezing her best friend's hand with her right, "I'm following by your plans exactly, there shouldn't be any hitches. Just... _Please_ keep your eyes on me! Please stay awake!"

Aloe coughed painfully, "Cy..."

She took a deep breath, "Yeah? I'm here. Talk to me."

"What are... You doing...?"

"I'm trying to help you," She smiled, her glassed eyes unknowingly showing her remorse, "I... I'm sorry, I don't know how I didn't realize this sooner. But Ion and I are gonna help you! It found your plans and-"

"They're incomplete."

"W... What?"

"The plans- They're not complete..." He coughs painfully once again, wheezing as the crimson red coming out of his mouth, "You could get- Obliterated in the process..." He looked down at the prosthetic leg, crumbled off while he cried for help "It's how I lost the leg trying to-"

"Hey, shhh," Cyborg shushed him, "Don't worry about me. I'm different than you. If I do get hurt, I'll just fix myself up. You remember, since you taught me, no?"

He nods slightly. Cyborg takes his little, somehow intact visor, "I'm gonna keep this safe for when you wake up."

Aloe coughs again, "What if I don't...? There's no more- No more survivors that we know of... A-And what if there really is no others around like me, Cy?"

She takes a deep breath, now letting go of her a crumbling companion to be left on the platform.

"You're always kind of a negative nancy, you know," The lights above the platform miraculously lit green, "Then again, that's what made us such good pals in the first place." She quickly stepped away from it all, watching the new metallic body descend from its spot up there, "But trust me this time, I'm following your steps. And when you wake up, we'll run everywhere together! We'll find the one's who're alive."

"Cy... I-I don't want to be alone again...! Don't go-" He sniffled, he couldn't move.

"You won't be! I'm right here, I'll always be by your side!"

The artificial blue eyes of Ion's had shifted a bit to see if everything was in order.

"Proceed with operation?" The small, egg-like robonoid Ion asked, quick to start the operation when Cyborg nodded.

And now, she and her small accomplice must wait for their best friend to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy


End file.
